Generally available character recognition techniques like optical character recognition (OCR) is used to automatically convert written, printed or if desired even handwritten texts into a data form that can be electronically processed or computer readable form. The characters being recognized are optically scanned and binarized to create into a suitable form for analyzing and transformed into an electronic form for further processing. Various feature recognition techniques are known for examining and recognizing characters based on predetermined patterns stored in memory of an electronic device. However, these known techniques depend heavily on standardized fonts or approximations thereof. Further, there exist problems in identifying characters due to magnification, reduction or rotation, different lighting condition, resolution limitation, perspective distortions, arbitrary orientation and bad quality of characters, and non-uniform illumination conditions during image acquisition.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a method and a system to recognize characters automatically.